


Dragon Hoard

by raewise



Series: Kit Ashbourne [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: Kit and Boone's first time.





	Dragon Hoard

Kit hands Boone a Sarsaparilla. He looks up from his rifle, all laid out in bits on the coffee table, and pops the cap off with the toe of his boot. She sits down on the couch next to him, and he can’t help but notice her thigh pressed to his. She takes a long sip of her soda and rests her head on his shoulder; Boone struggles not to stiffen.

Kit isn’t like this with him, not normally. After a month of travelling together, watching her flirt with near everyone they came across, Boone knew she was a touchy person. But Boone liked his space, and she respected that without needing to be told.

Yet her touch isn’t unwelcome now, so close to the Strip (for the first time since Carla’d died). He can almost feel her body buzzing with excitement, the anticipation of seeing the big city for the first time. For so long the neons lights have tempted her, urging her forwards on this odd quest of discovery and revenge. 

A long drag of her cigarette, a cloud of hazy grey smoke. The motel room is still for a moment, and then she turns to him, looking into his eyes critically.

He doesn’t know where to put his hands when she straddles his lap. 

“Oh,” he says dumbly. 

The look she gives him is demure, her thick eyelashes casting great shadows along her flushed cheeks. 

“Is this okay?” she asks.

He doesn’t have to think about it for long before nodding, setting his soda on the table behind her. “Yeah. It’s okay.”

When she kisses him it is overwhelmingly sweet, much slower than he expected from her. He was expecting a quick roll in the hay, but the way she touches his face is tender and passionate. Boone rests his hands on Kit’s back, one between her shoulder blades, the other an inch or so above her tailbone. Her sleep shirt is riding up in the back, skin warm and supple from her recent shower.

“I like a big strong man,” she says, licking a line up the side of his neck. She pecks his cheek teasingly. “But you’re as gentle as a lamb, aren’t you?”

He is too distracted by her removing her shirt to respond to that. 

Eventually, she is naked in front of him, laid out on the bed. Boone himself is in only his underwear and socks, tracing the silvery-purple stretch marks of her thighs with his mouth. Everything about her is round and soft. The little pouch of her belly, the swell of her breasts, the touch of her small but callused hands. Kit could be an old world pin-up model, he thinks, and she’s here with him instead.

When they’re done, Kit lights up another cigarette, offers him a puff that he refuses. He needs to catch his breath. 

“What brought that on?” he wonders aloud. He’s under the covers away from the cold, but Kit lets herself stretch languorously across the top quilt, nipples pebbling and goosebumps surfacing.

“Dunno,” she says. “Felt like it, I guess.”

Boone watches her yawn, smoke escaping her mouth in a great fog. She looks like a dragon.

“I like you, Boone,” she mumbles into the room. Boone finds his hand grasped by hers, watches as she kisses his knuckles. “I really do.”

Face going red, Boone replies, “Me too. I like you too.”

When she smiles, Boone has to swallow down the emotions her sparkling eyes and nose wrinkles spark in him. Instead, he smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/I3I59IAV)


End file.
